Langit Satu: Tango Takdir Tak Terelakkan
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Prajurit terkuat dan putri tercantik saling berpelukan, dalam pusaran tango nan tak kunjung berakhir. Slight AU, obviously non-canon.


Disclaimer: 

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kantai Collection oleh Kadokawa/DMM, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio oleh Ark Performance), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang: 

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Penulis berusaha menyajikan karangan ini berdasarkan fakta-fakta sejarah yang ada, namun penulis juga tidak membiarkan fakta sejarah atau canon menghalangi cerita yang bagus. Atau setidaknya bagus menurut kepercayaan pribadi penulis.

Flashback ditulis miring, ditengahkan, dan diberi line-break.

* * *

_**Langit Satu: **_

_**Tango Takdir Tak Terelakkan**_

_A KanColle x Arpeggio crossover_

* * *

_"Bolehkah saya berdansa dengan anda, Nona?"_

* * *

"…Yamato-san? Yamato-san!"

"…eh?" gumam gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sambil menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gadis berambut coklat pendek di samping sang gadis yang dipanggil Yamato itu memandangnya khawatir.

"Formasi masih bertahan. Hamakaze dan Isokaze baru bertukar posisi dengan Hatsushimo dan Fuyutsuki yang tidak terkena tembakan musuh," lapor sang gadis.

"Baguslah… biarkan Akashi memimpin untuk sementara ini. Kita tak boleh membiarkan Laksamana Ohta dan Armada Gabungannya di Okinawa menunggu lebih lama," balas Yamato sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Yukikaze, kawal Akashi agar dia bisa melakukan tugasnya. Suruh Yahagi mundur dan mengawal buritan bersama Kasumi."

"Siap laksanakan," balas Yukikaze sambil melepaskan diri dari samping Yamato dan bergegas ke depan.

* * *

_Kala itu ia sedang berada di sebuah pesta, entah yang keberapa sejak ia bertugas di angkatan laut. Sebagai penyandang gelar 'Infantri Laut_[1]_ Terkuat', Yamato selalu diundang ke pesta-pesta petinggi angkatan laut seperti ini. Namun pesta ini berbeda, setidaknya menurut Yamato sendiri. Pertama-tama, ada dia, gadis itu. Gadis yang membuat Yamato sulit memalingkan pandangan darinya._

_Rasanya Yamato pernah melihatnya sekali atau dua kali di pesta-pesta sebelumnya. Perawakannya sedang, dengan panjang rambut sepunggung. Rambut sehitam langit tengah malam itu kontras dengan gaun putih yang, seingat Yamato, selalu dikenakan oleh gadis itu ke acara seperti ini. Kulit sang gadis pun masih sesempurna yang terakhir kali, berbeda dengan kulit prajurit seperti dirinya. Maklum, Yamato harus selalu berhadapan dengan matahari dan cuaca, seringkali dengan hanya berbekal tabir surya._

_Dari jauh, Yamato bisa melihatnya berbincang dengan beberapa laksamana berpangkat tinggi. **Yang di sana itu nampaknya Laksamana Toyoda dan Laksamana Ugaki…** pikir Yamato sambil mendesah pelan. Prajurit, walaupun sekelas dirinya sekalipun, belum tentu berani menyapa dan berbincang seru dengan perwira tinggi seperti gadis itu._

_"Memang seperti bumi dan langit, ya…"_

_"Musashi… oh, terima kasih. Siapa itu, ngomong-ngomong?"_

_"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu Amatsukami Kujou, putri bungsu keluarga Kujou yang anggota Lima Klan Wali_[2]_ itu."_

_"Putri dari Lima Klan Wali? Wah…"_

_Anggur putih di dalam gelas Yamato sejenak bergoyang pelan._

_"Rumornya sih, putri yang ini agak… nakal. Yaaa, 'nakal' untuk ukuran klan itu sih. Mana ada tetua keluarga mereka yang setuju dia bergaul dengan Angkatan Laut seperti ini? Mereka kan pendukung fanatik Angkatan Darat, cuma gara-gara keluarga Konoe mendukung kita-kita ini melalui Perdana Menteri."_

_"Begitu ya…"_

_Yamato sempat menyesap sedikit anggur dari gelas tingginya saat ia menyadari bahwa sang putri sedang menatap dirinya. Kontak mata itu berlangsung mungkin hanya beberapa belas detik, tapi Yamato berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat seulas senyum yang ditujukan padanya. **Pasti ini pengaruh alkohol**, batin sang prajurit sambil menghabiskan anggur dalam gelasnya dan mengambil gelas kedua dari pelayan yang lewat. Musashi sendiri sudah menghilang entah ke mana, mungkin pergi berbincang dengan orang asing berambut pirang yang dari tadi 'ditempel' Kongou di seberang sana._

_Jantung Yamato pun berdegup semakin kencang ketika ia sadar Laksamana Toyoda sedang bergerak ke arah dirinya bersama sang putri. **Oh Tuhan ini tidak sedang terjadi tak mungkin takmungkintakmungkintakmungkin…** batin sang gadis saat ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan gelas keduanya sebelum menghormat pada sang laksamana. Laksamana Toyoda membalas hormat Yamato, dan gadis itu mengikuti di belakangnya._

_"Bagaimana, Yamato? Dari gelas di tanganmu, nampaknya kau sangat menikmati pesta ini, hmm?"_

_"Y-ya, begitulah Laksamana."_

_"Nah, inilah dia kartu as kami di lautan, tuan putri. Kami semua memanggilnya Yamato, dan sejauh ini ia belum pernah membuat kami kecewa. Yamato, perkenalkan ini Amatsukami Kujou-dono, anggota muda Dewan Pertimbangan Tinggi. Beliau banyak memperjuangkan kepentingan kita di darat."_

_"Ooh, begitukah~ senang bertemu dengan anda, Yamato-san."_

_"K-kehormatan saya untuk bertemu dengan anda, Kujou-dono!"_

_"Nah, saya pikir Kujou-dono pasti lebih senang mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis seumuran daripada berdiskusi dengan kami yang tua-tua ini… saya mohon diri dulu, Kujou-dono."_

_"Ah, anda terlalu merendah, Laksamana Toyoda. Salam untuk Laksamana Komura, ya… akhir-akhir ini kok beliau jarang kelihatan di pesta, saya jadi khawatir."_

_"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan bila bertemu."_

* * *

Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Mereka baru saja selamat dari sergapan sekelompok Armada Laut Dalam yang berhasil memutari garis pertahanan di Okinawa. Tiga kapal perusak Kelas-Ni, satu kapal jelajah ringan Kelas-Ri, dan dua kapal induk ringan Kelas-Nu yang menyergap mereka berhasil ditenggelamkan, namun tidak sebelum mereka membuat kerusakan menengah pada Akashi dan Hatsushimo, serta nyaris menenggelamkan Asashimo.

"Aku sudah memindahkan sebanyak mungkin suplai perbaikan pada Yahagi dan yang lainnya. Asashimo bilang dia lebih memilih mencadangkan jatahnya untuk kalian," lapor seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada Yamato.

"Terima kasih untuk usahanya, Akashi. Berhati-hatilah," balas Yamato pada gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil menghela nafas. "Kalau ada apa-apa, berlindung saja dulu di Kagoshima. Di sana galangan militernya kecil, tapi paling tidak kalian bisa berlabuh di tempat yang terlindung."

"Baiklah. Semoga kalian berhasil, dan titip salam buat Armada Gabungan," ujar Akashi sambil mulai menjauh, bergabung dengan Asashimo yang memilih mundur daripada menyusahkan _flotilla_ yang dipimpin Yamato itu.

Yamato hanya bisa memandang dua gadis itu menjauh ke arah daratan, menembus sore yang mulai beranjak menjadi malam.

"Perintah selanjutnya, Yamato?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat ekor kuda.

"Kita maju, Yahagi," balas sang _flagship_ sambil meneguhkan tekad. "Aku pilih rute ke arah barat. Rasanya terlalu berbahaya kalau kita lewat timur, apalagi sepertinya siaran badan meteorologi bilang di lepas pantai Tanegashima sedang ada badai."

"Siap laksanakan," balas Yahagi sambil meneruskan perintah Yamato pada anggota armada yang lain.

* * *

_"Jadi, bolehkah saya berdansa dengan anda, Nona Yamato?"_

_Pertanyaan itu membuat degup jantung Yamato semakin tak karuan. **Sejak kapan tango ditarikan antara dua gadis? Ini tidak pantas! Apa nanti Kujou-dono tidak semakin bikin malu keluarga?** seru akal sehat Yamato dalam kepalanya._

_"Eh? Saya… um, saya tidak pandai berdansa…"_

_"Apakah anda tak ingin? Sayang sekali, lagu ini kesukaan saya. La Cumparsita, digubah oleh seorang pemuda belia dari Argentina, dikatakan sebagai musik tango sejati yang pertama."_

_"B-begitukah? Saya… saya tidak keberatan, tapi… saya tidak ingin kaki anda terinjak…"_

_"Jika semua orang di sini takut terinjak oleh partner dansanya, kita semua akan mengenakan sepatu bot berujung baja. Sudahlah, jangan khawatir… kudengar Kapten Aruga sudah mengajarimu untuk hal-hal seperti ini."_

_"Um, Kapten… hanya mengajari saya dasar-dasar tango dan foxtrot…"_

_"Bukankah itu sudah sangat cukup untuk berdansa?"_

_Yamato terdiam sejenak, sebelum menyambar segelas anggur dari nampan yang dibawa seorang pelayan. Sekali teguk, sang prajurit menghabiskan gelas ketiganya malam itu._

_"Wah wah wah…"_

_Sang putri hanya tersenyum simpul melihat polah sang prajurit, setidaknya sebelum sang prajurit yang tadi ragu menggamit tangan sang putri dan menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke sarung tangan putih yang sedang dikenakan di tangan kanan sang putri. Dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk, senyum yang mulai mengembang, dan semu merah muda yang mulai naik ke di pipi, Yamato akhirnya buka suara._

_"Kujou-dono, b-bolehkah saya berdansa dengan anda?"_

_"Oh ho~ Apakah itu artinya anda setuju dengan ajakan saya yang tadi, nona Yamato?"_

_"Yah… p-paling tidak, sekarang saya bisa membela diri dengan alasan saya sedang mabuk."_

_"Wah wah wah~"_

_Musik yang dimainkan oleh orkestra pun berganti menjadi sebuah lagu yang lebih lambat. Musik orkestra yang tadi begitu mengagumkan dengan banyak aransemen alat musik gesek, nampaknya kali ini hanya menyisakan beberapa biola, piano, dan akordion. Intro musik yang terkesan lembut dan mendayu-dayu semakin mengundang para pasangan yang sudah 'melantai'untuk berlama-lama di lantai dansa._

_"Jadi, kita menunggu apa lagi?"_

_Senyum dan kerling mata putri bangsawan itu sudah cukup menjadi persetujuan untuk Yamato._

* * *

Malam itu awal musim semi, dan pohon sakura sedang marak-maraknya berbunga. Udara masih sedikit dingin, tapi cukup hangat untuk keluar di malam hari tanpa balutan pakaian tebal. Di malam itu, seorang gadis bergaun putih tampak berdiri di tubir tebing yang menghadap ke laut, jauh dari mana-mana.

"Ah… malam yang indah," ujar sang gadis tanpa menghadap ke arah orang yang ia ajak bicara. "Bukan begitu, Kongou? Atau… kau lebih senang dipanggil Vanessa Vickers?"

"…Saya rasa begitu," balas lawan bicara yang dimaksud, seorang gadis pirang semampai yang berdiri dua langkah di belakang sang gadis bergaun putih. "Dan nama itu… hanya penyamaran kita, bukan?"

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi beberapa dari kita… sudah berinvestasi banyak untuk itu, bukan?" ujar sang gadis bergaun putih.

"Anda benar… nona Amatsukami Kujou. Oh, bukan… Yamato," balas gadis pirang itu, nada bicaranya terjaga tetap datar. "Semakin banyak Union Core yang bermunculan dan bergabung dengan Jaringan Taktis Bersama. Waktu semakin dekat."

"Kau benar," kata gadis bergaun putih sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah menyiapkan kendaraan untukku malam ini?"

"Sudah. Ia berlabuh tidak jauh dari sini, sementara tersamar di kedalaman 20 meter. Kami berhasil membangunnya dari nanomaterial berdasarkan bagan dan cetak-biru yang anda sediakan," balas sang gadis pirang. "Kapal perusak Kelas-Kagerou, kapal ke-delapan…"

"…Yukikaze," potong gadis bergaun putih itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Kita menunggu apa lagi?"

"Kapal selam Kelas-Sentoku I-400, I-401, dan I-402 sedang menuju ke sini dari Hirado-jima. Mereka akan sampai dalam 10 menit bila tak ada halangan," sang gadis pirang melanjutkan. "401 akan terus ke arah Okinawa bersama saya untuk bergabung dengan Gugus Tugas Khusus A untuk menjalankan Operasi Hydra yang akan disinkronisasi dengan Armada Halimun di seluruh dunia melalui Sistem Komunikasi Konseptual."

"Siapa saja yang sudah terkumpul sampai saat ini?" tanya Yamato.

"Hanya cukup untuk satu _flotilla_," jawab sang gadis pirang datar saat sebuah perahu kecil mendekat dari arah laut lepas. "Kapal jelajah ringan Nagara, kapal perusak Kisaragi dan Fubuki, serta kapal induk Zuikaku. Diantara mereka yang memiliki Model Mental hanya saya dan I-401."

"Ah, begitu. Jalankan sesuai rencana," imbuh sang gadis bergaun putih sambil tersenyum. "Hancurkan mereka semua."

"…Siap, laksanakan," balas sang gadis berambut pirang sambil mengangguk.

* * *

_Detik-detik terkumpul menjadi menit, menit saling dirangkai oleh lagu, dan tanpa terasa rangkaian lagu-lagu itu pun berakhir. Selama lagu-lagu itu mengalun, kedua gadis itu melangkah dan berputar, bak berlayar di lantai dansa. Tak tampak sedikitpun keraguan di langkah-langkah sang putri. Demikian pula langkah-langkah sang prajurit, yang walaupun nampak canggung bagi seorang pedansa berpengalaman tetapi pada akhirnya dapat mengimbangi sang putri._

_"Mm, saya sangat terkesan, nona Yamato~ untuk seseorang yang mengaku tidak pandai berdansa, anda luwes sekali mengikuti saya."_

_"Itu… pasti pengaruh alkohol. Ya, pengaruh minuman. Anggurnya enak sekali."_

_"Begitukah~"_

_Musik pun berangsur-angsur memelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Terdengar suara alat musik diatur ulang, para pedansa yang menuju pinggir lantai dansa untuk menyegarkan diri, serta bisik-bisik santer tentang sesuatu yang sudah dirasakan Yamato sejak sang putri mengajaknya berdansa. Mereka pun menepi mendekati salah satu meja minuman._

_"Ho… sudah masuk lagu-lagu terakhir malam ini, eh~?"_

_"Dari mana anda tahu, Kujou-dono?"_

_"Itu."_

_Yamato pun mengikuti arah pandangan sang putri, menuju seorang tamu undangan yang sedang menuju ke arah orkestra. Gadis berambut coklat terang pendek itu mengenakan gaun ungu tua, dan sorot matanya yang tajam langsung membuat Yamato mengenalinya._

_"Bukannya itu… Sumire Kanzaki-san, salah satu anggota grup opera Hanagumi yang kesohor itu? Saya kira dia salah satu tamu undangan…?"_

_"Tidak juga, saya memintanya menyanyikan lagu terakhir ini. Kebetulan juga saya kenal Tanaka-sensei penggubah lagunya…"_

_"…Kujou-dono, ada terlalu banyak kebetulan dalam kata-kata anda tadi."_

_"Ooh, tajam sekali kalimatmu itu, prajurit~"_

_"M-maaf…"_

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apakah anda masih mau berdansa denganku untuk lagu ini, Yamato-san?"_

_Sejenak Yamato ragu, namun nampaknya alkohol masih menguasai otaknya karena ia baru saja menenggak segelas anggur putih lagi. Sang prajurit pun tak memberikan perlawanan berarti kepada tangan sang putri yang menarik pinggang sang gadis ke dalam dekapannya._

_"…Kenapa tidak, toh ini dansa terakhir…"_

_Di kejauhan musik pun dimulai, dan sekali lagi pasangan putri dan prajurit itu berlayar ke tengah lantai dansa._

* * *

Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau Yamato dan gadis-gadis lainnya lebih suka menghadapi Armada Laut Dalam di siang hari. Jarak pandang di siang hari jelas lebih baik daripada malam hari, apalagi dalam keadaan cuaca yang tidak ideal. Tentu, Armada Laut Dalam tidak punya kelemahan itu dan tidak segan-segan memanfaatkan waktu malam untuk menyerang.

Kala itu sudah lepas tengah malam, armada yang dipimpin Yamato itu sedang bergerak dengan kecepatan rendah sambil berjaga bergantian.

"Bagaimana, Yukikaze?" tanya Yamato sambil mengamati gerakan Yukikaze.

"…Lumayan, walaupun jarak pandang tetap tidak bagus," jawab Yukikaze sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Sulit membedakan laut, daratan, dan langit di garis cakrawala… apalagi mendeteksi musuh tanpa suar[3] atau lampu sorot."

"Yah, kita terpaksa bekerja dengan yang kita punya," ujar Yamato sambil mendesah pelan. "Maju setengah kecepatan dan tetap waspada."

"Kita tak ada yang bisa membawa pesawat pengintai khusus malam," imbuh salah satu gadis di flotilla itu sambil mendengus. "Sendai gila itu…"

"Sudah, jangan bicara yang jelek-jelek tentang dia," potong Yahagi sambil menggerutu.

"Tapi kalau ada dia di sini sekarang, paling tidak kita bisa bernafas lebih lega," balas gadis lainnya.

"Simpan obrolannya sampai kita kembali ke rumah," ujar Yamato tajam. "Bagaimana, Yukikaze?"

"Sejauh ini aman…" balas Yukikaze sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi aneh… suara statik di radioku kuat sekali. Pemancar suar[3] Kure hampir tak kedengaran..."

"Iya, ini agak aneh…" imbuh seorang gadis berambut perak yang mengawal buritan.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam Yahagi sambil meraba dagu. "Ada yang bawa sonar tarik?"

"Saya," balas salah satu gadis yang berjalan di bagian kiri luar formasi.

"Oke. Pindai daerah sekitar dengan sonar aktif, Hatsushimo," perintah Yahagi sambil memijat mata sejenak. "Kita harus terus bergerak."

"Sonar aktif? Tapi bukannya itu sama saja dengan mengudang kapal selam musuh yang mungkin sedang ada di sekitar sini dan mendengarkan?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Hatsushimo itu.

"Lakukan saja. Kalaupun ada yang datang, harusnya kita bisa hadapi," balas Yahagi sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah…" balas Hatsushimo sambil melempar alat sonar tarik yang dimaksudnya tadi. Beberapa menit yang tegang berlalu, sebelum Hatsushimo angkat bicara lagi. "…dua kontak Sonar di utara-timur laut, jarak sekitar 300 meter, kedalaman 30. Mereka bergerak sesuai kecepatan kita. Dilihat dari ukurannya, kemungkinan mereka kapal selam Kelas-Ka atau Kelas-Yo…"

"Sial… sudah kuduga," geram Yahagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Yamato, bagaimana menurutmu…?"

"Kita tidak bisa menaikkan kecepatan kita tanpa mengorbankan kemampuan deteksi kita saat ini… dan tanpa kemampuan deteksi, kita bisa disergap lagi," balas Yamato. Wajahnya seperti orang yang baru menelan pil kina tanpa air. "Yang jelas kedua kapal selam itu tidak bisa menyerang karena kita bergerak dalam kecepatan yang cukup tinggi untuk membuat torpedo mereka tidak efektif..."

"Uh… ini aneh…" ucap Hatsushimo yang masih menerima data dari sonar. "Ada tiga kontak sonar lain… tapi ini terlalu besar. Ukurannya tidak cocok dengan kapal selam Armada Laut Dalam kelas manapun. Juga tidak ada suara mesin selain dua kapal selam Armada Laut Dalam yang terdeteksi tadi…"

"Jaraknya dari kita?" tanya Yamato cepat.

"Er, tunggu sebentar… sekitar 600 meter dari kita, di kedalaman 100 meter arah buritan, kanan, dan kiri. Mereka nyaris di luar jangkauan sonar…" balas Hatsushimo sambil menggaruk kepala. "Dan mereka bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan kita."

"Aneh. Masa iya ada kawanan paus bergerak dengan formasi militer seperti itu," komentar Yahagi sambil mendengus. "Lebih baik kita konsentrasi ke musuh yang jelas ada di sini."

"Benar…" gumam Yamato sebelum mengeluarkan perintah. "Tetap maju setengah kecepatan. Pertahankan formasi dan siaga penuh."

"Siap laksanakan!" seru para prajurit lainnya.

* * *

_"…Laksamana Itou, mohon dipikirkan kembali!"_

_"Aku juga dalam posisi terjepit, Yamato… tolong, mengertilah. Ini perintah langsung dari Kaisar."_

_"Anda tahu sepenuhnya kami tidak mungkin berangkat ke sana tanpa dukungan pesawat, Laksamana! Resikonya terlalu besar…"_

_"Kau kan tahu Houshou beserta Divisi Gerak-cepat Khusus baru disergap Armada Laut Dalam dalam perjalanan mereka untuk mendukung prajurit darat Sekutu di Jeju. Houshou satu-satunya kapal induk kita yang tersisa sejak kita kehilangan Chitose dan Chiyoda di Leyte… dan kalau dilihat dari kerusakannya, dia tidak akan keluar dari dok perbaikan sampai dua-tiga minggu lagi. Kaisar takut kalau intervensi ditunda sampai selama itu, kita akan kehilangan Armada Gabungan yang sedang berjuang di Okinawa… kau tahu sendiri armada laut Sekutu sendiri sudah berdarah-darah di Jeju dan Leyte, mereka tak mungkin mengirim bantuan berarti ke Okinawa."_

_Mulut Yamato membuka sejenak, namun tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari sana. Di satu sisi ia mempertanyakan kebijaksanaan di belakang operasi ini, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tahu pentingnya Armada Gabungan yang sedang menggempur pasukan pendudukan Armada Laut Dalam yang mendarat di Okinawa. Bila Jepang kehilangan Armada Gabungan, bukan tak mungkin Tokyo akan jatuh ke tangan Armada Laut Dalam dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan._

_"Jangan takut, Nak. Tidak ada sumber daya yang akan ditahan untuk mempersenjatai kalian. Seluruh kanon anti-udara dan pesawat amfibi pengintai dari Divisi Gerak-cepat Khusus akan dipindahkan pada kalian. Operasi Langit Satu ini akan menghabisi Armada Laut Dalam selamanya!"_

_"Siap… laksanakan."_

_Tidak ada kegembiraan dan antusiasme di balik pernyataan itu, karena baik sang laksamana ataupun sang prajurit sudah tahu hasil paling mungkin juga adalah hasil yang terburuk._

* * *

Matahari mulai terbit di samping mereka, tapi tak ada kegembiraan. Mereka sudah sangat beruntung karena tidak ada serbuan malam lebih lanjut, tapi terlalu cepat untuk menarik nafas lega.

"Formasi pesawat musuh!" seru Yukikaze sambil menunjuk ke arah barat. "Pesawat tempur! Jumlahnya… 6 formasi… 15 formasi… 18 formasi berhasil dikonfirmasi!"

"18 Formasi… 180 pesawat tempur… berarti ada minimal 5 kapal induk Kelas-Wo di sana…" geram Yahagi sambil mempersiapkan senjata miliknya. "Dan kira-kira ada sebanyak itu juga pesawat pembom-tukik[4] dan pembom-torpedo…"

"Siapkan kanon anti udara!" seru Yamato sambil menyiapkan kanon anti-udara miliknya sendiri. "Tunggu sampai mereka masuk jangkauan, lalu jatuhkan semuanya!"

"Siap!" seru para prajurit itu sambil bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Kelompoknya… memecah? Tapi nampaknya mereka mau menyerang dari samping…" gumam Yukikaze yang masih mengamati pergerakan pesawat-pesawat tempur Armada Laut Dalam. "Itu… PEMBOM TORPEDO-"

"Berpencar! Cepat berpencar-" seru Yahagi sambil melambaikan tangannya, sebelum kata-katanya terpotong oleh dua ledakan yang menghantamnya dari belakang.

"Yahagi!" seru Yamato sambil melindungi matanya dari percikan air laut. Setelah asap dan percikan air yang menghalangi pandangan menghilang, barulah jelas apa yang terjadi pada Yahagi. Serangan torpedo mendadak dari dua kapal selam yang membuntuti mereka sejak entah kapan itu berhasil menghantam kaki kanan Yahagi, tak banyak menyisakan anggota tubuh itu dari betis ke bawah. Sebuah keajaiban kecil, terutama karena enam torpedo dari delapan yang ditembakkan kapal-kapal selam itu meleset.

"Ngh… saya… tak bisa bergerak lagi…" gumam Yahagi sambil berusaha berdiri di kaki kirinya, sebelum teriakannya meledak. "Sedang apa kalian di sini! Pembom torpedo sebentar lagi datang! Berpencar!"

"Yahagi… maaf!" bisik Yamato sebelum mengeluarkan perintah. "Tembus formasi lawan! Habisi kapal induk mereka sementara Yahagi menarik perhatian para pembom di sini! Berpencar!"

Sembari menjauh dengan kecepatan penuh, Yamato memandang Yahagi dengan satu tolehan terakhir. Ada senyum sayu di sana, bersama kerelaan mengorbankan diri untuk bangsa dan negara. Mereka berdua tahu ini salah satu takdir seorang prajurit, saat satu nyawa harus dikorbankan untuk tanah air…

"MAJU TERUS, PANTANG MUNDU-"

Hanya itu kata-kata terakhir yang sempat ia dengar sebelum ledakan beruntun berobek-robek udara, membawa serta Yahagi bersama mereka.

* * *

_"Jadi, kalian akan berangkat dalam waktu dekat?"_

_"…Begitulah, Kujou-dono. Paling lama dua-tiga hari lagi."_

_Sejak mereka berdansa tango di pesta itu, keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Terkadang Yamato berkunjung ke rumah sang putri bersama prajurit lain, tapi ia lebih sering datang sendiri. Biasanya sang prajurit datang untuk mendengar keputusan-keputusan Dewan Pertimbangan Tinggi dan memberikan pendapatnya sendiri, sebelum keputusan itu diumumkan. Beberapa kali ia datang hanya untuk mendengarkan koleksi piringan vinyl sang putri, terutama kopi singel Por Una Cabeza yang katanya ditandatangani sendiri oleh penyanyinya itu._

_"Mm… harusnya memang aku bertindak lebih awal…"_

_"Saya kira ini perintah Kaisar, Kujou-dono?"_

_"Bedakan perintah dan keinginan, Yamato-san. Kalau ini perintah Yang Mulia, Dewan Pertimbangan Tinggi tak akan berani mengajukan pendapat. Fakta bahwa saya dan Laksamana Arita dibiarkan mengajukan permohonan peninjauan kembali artinya ini keinginan, bukan perintah langsung. Pasti ada ruang untuk mengubah keputusan ini… setidaknya memberangkatkan Ooyodo bersama kalian…"_

_"Anda… sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang anda bisa, Kujou-dono. Sekarang giliran kami."_

_Sejenak ada keheningan diantara mereka, sebelum suara cangkir teh sang putri beradu dengan piring cepernya memecah sunyi itu._

_"Katakan, Yamato… apakah anda pernah mendengar istilah… Armada Halimun?"_

* * *

Serbuan Yamato dan flotilla-nya langsung ke jantung formasi musuh tidak berjalan dengan baik. Memang, sebagian besar flotilla itu berhasil mencapai posisi musuh, namun sayangnya di sana mereka disambut satu kapal tempur Kelas-Re yang ditinggalkan untuk menjaga lima kapal induk Kelas-Wo yang sudah mereka perkirakan ada di sana. Walaupun kalah persenjataan, Yamato tetap memerintahkan anggota Armada Serang Khusus pimpinannya itu untuk masuk dan menyerang.

Sampai di situ, peruntungan mereka membaik. Dengan mengambil jarak sedekat mungkin dengan musuh, pesawat-pesawat musuh tak leluasa bergerak karena takut mengenai kapal kawan. Karena mereka kerepotan oleh serangan di jarak dekat, Yamato sendiri leluasa menghujani lawan dengan artileri berat yang dibawanya.

"_Kyousa_! Tembakan berikutnya akan membunuhmu, bajingan![5]" seru Yamato sambil terus menggempur posisi dua kapal induk Kelas-Wo yang sedang terpojok dengan kanon 46 senti miliknya. "Fuyutsuki! Suzutsuki! Isokaze! Jangan biarkan Kelas-Re itu meluncurkan pesawatnya!"

"Makan ini! Makan ini! Maka-" seru gadis yang dipanggil Isokaze itu sambil terus mencecar kapal tempur Armada Laut Dalam itu dengan tembakan jarak dekat dari meriam utama yang dibawanya. Semua berjalan cukup lancar, setidaknya sampai sebuah tembakan melesat entah dari mana dan menghantam punggung sang gadis. Tembakan itu merenggut nyawa Isokaze dan membuat waktu bak berhenti sejenak bagi yang menyaksikan.

"Siapa yang menemb- AAARGH!" seru Fuyutsuki heran sebelum mulut penuh gigi di ujung ekor kapal tempur Kelas-Re yang dihadapinya menyergap pinggang sang gadis diantara kedua rahangnya. Fuyutsuki melawan sebisanya, namun perlawanan itu akhirnya sia-sia dan rahang itu pun mengakhiri hidup sang gadis.

"YAMATO-SA-"

Dihadapkan dengan pemandangan kejam itu, Yamato membeku sejenak. Sayang, refleks kemanusiaan itu bukanlah tindakan yang boleh dilakukan seorang prajurit di medan perang. Apalagi ketika para pembom-torpedo dari dua kapal induk Kelas-Wo yang tersisa sudah berhasil lepas landas dan melepaskan muatan mereka ke arah Yamato. Ledakan beruntun kembali melemparkan percikan air, bola api, dan kepulan asap ke udara.

"Yukikaze!" seru Yamato sambil menghampiri Yukikaze yang terpental oleh kekuatan ledakan. Tubuhnya penuh luka-luka karena ledakan tadi, namun lukanya tak separah Yukikaze yang menerima sebagian besar serangan musuh. Lengan kanan Yukikaze patah, dan ia juga kehilangan lengan kiri serta sebagian besar tubuh bagian bawah.

"Ya-… mato-san…?" balas Yukikaze lemah. "Memang… kapal yang tak bisa tenggelam itu… tak ada, ya…"

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, leher sang Kapal Keberuntungan pun terkulai lemas. Air mata mulai menetes dari ujung-ujung mata Yamato, seiring meluncurnya separuh jasad sang bawahan menuju peristirahatan terakhirnya di dasar laut lepas pantai Tanjung Bounomisaki itu. Di sekelilingnya pertempuran masih berkecamuk, dengan skuadron-skuadron pembom-tukik yang mulai memenuhi udara.

"Anggota Armada Serang Khusus yang masih bisa menyelamatkan diri… mundurlah…" ucap Yamato terbata-bata ke kanal radio umum sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya yang masih tersisa dan menggunakan suplai perbaikannya yang terakhir. "Jaga kedaulatan tanah air… Kabarkan bahwa Yamato ini… bertanggung jawab penuh atas hasil Operasi Langit Satu…"

Sejenak ada kesunyian saat Hatsushimo dan Suzutsuki yang sudah terluka cukup parah memutuskan untuk mundur dari medan tempur menuju pangkalan yang lebih terlindung di Teluk Kagoshima. Sementara itu, derum pesawat-pesawat Armada Laut Dalam semakin mendekat.

"Ulur waktu untuk Hatsushimo dan Suzutsuki! Habisi lawan sebanyak-banyaknya! Terus maju! Pantang mundur!" teriak Yamato sambil maju, kanon 46 senti miliknya memuntahkan peluru Artileri Tipe-3 ke udara untuk menghentikan pesawat musuh. "TENNO HEIKA BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAAAAI!"

Pesawat-pesawat pembom Armada Laut Dalam yang menyadari mereka menjadi sasaran empuk Yamato saat mengejar dua prajurit yang mundur dari medan perang itu, segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Yamato.

* * *

_"Armada… Halimun?"_

_"Ya. Tentu, nama ini bukan nama formal. Nama ini diberikan untuk penampakan kapal-kapal yang seharusnya sudah tenggelam atau dibongkar, seringkali terjadi di cuaca berkabut."_

_"Kapal? Maksudnya… kapal besi dan baja? Seperti zaman Perang Dunia II?"_

_"Betul. Di seluruh dunia, penampakan itu semakin sering dan mulai dilaporkan secara resmi. Salah satu yang paling mutakhir adalah yang dilaporkan oleh Gugus Tugas Macan dari Indonesia, baru tiga minggu yang lalu. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan foto kapal yang kemungkinan besar kapal jelajah berat Takao saat mereka sedang berpatroli di barat pulau Batam."_

_"Kapal jelajah berat Takao? Tapi bukankah Takao…"_

_"Ya, kapal itu ditenggelamkan tanggal 19 Oktober 1946 sebagai sasaran tembak oleh Angkatan Laut Inggris di Selat Malaka. Rasanya prajurit infantri laut yang senama dengannya terakhir ditugaskan ke Truk dan sekarang sedang dialihkan untuk mendukung Armada Gabungan di Okinawa."_

_"Saya… heran, Kujou-dono. Untuk apa menggunakan badan kapal yang besar seperti zaman dahulu itu? Penggunaan kapal perang berukuran lebih besar dari fregat praktis sudah ketinggalan zaman sejak munculnya Armada Laut Dalam. Semua pasti masih ingat bagaimana kapal perusak USS Charles F. Adams dan seluruh awaknya menjadi korban Armada Laut Dalam di Pertempuran Laut Hawaii…"_

_"Disitu misterinya, bukan? Saya sendiri… tertarik dengan latar belakang mereka."_

_"Begitukah…"_

_Sejenak suasana kembali lengang ketika sang putri menyesap teh di cangkirnya._

_"Dari mana mereka berasal? Mengapa mereka datang? Ke mana mereka akan menuju? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu… tidakkah membuatmu penasaran?"_

_Yamato hanya bisa manggut-manggut tanpa menjawab._

* * *

"M-… Mnkh…"

Seluruh tubuh Yamato terbagi antara menjerit kesakitan atau tak terasa sama sekali. Rasanya ia sedang berbaring di atas sesuatu yang agak rata, mungkin tandu atau ranjang sementara ruang gawat darurat. Walaupun bau darah dan asap memenuhi paru-parunya, sebersit wangi laut bisa ia rasakan.

Tunggu, wangi laut?

"Jangan khawatir, Yamato-san. Kau aman di sini," sebuah suara berusaha menenangkan sang prajurit. Mata Yamato yang masih kabur dan berkunang-kunang berhasil menangkap bayangan seorang gadis bergaun putih yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Kujou… -dono… kami… saya… gagal…" rintih Yamato sambil berusaha mengangkat tangan yang masih bisa ia rasakan di tengah kesakitan yang menderanya.

"Shh… jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau luka parah, seluruh pesawat terbang musuh menghantammu dengan semua bom dan torpedo mereka. Sebuah keajaiban kau tak gugur di tempat dan masih sempat menenggelamkan salah satu kapal induk musuh," ucap sang putri sambil memegang tangan sang prajurit. "Tapi karena itu, perhatian mereka teralih. I-400 dan I-402 sedang menyapu sisa-sisa unit gerak cepat musuh, mereka sebentar lagi selesai."

"Ar-… mada… Gab-…" rintih Yamato sambil berusaha menemui pandangan sang putri dengan pandangannya.

"Aku… baru menerima berita dari garis depan. Pasukan pendudukan Armada Laut Dalam berhasil dihentikan sepenuhnya, tapi kita membayar sangat mahal untuk itu," balas sang putri sambil menghembuskan nafas. Pandangannya memandang dalam ke dalam mata Yamato. "Hibiki berhasil menghentikan kapal induk baru musuh, namun para prajurit Armada Gabungan lainnya… gugur di medan jaya."

"Be-… gitu…" gumam Yamato sambil menghembuskan nafas, sedikit lega.

"Mungkin ini waktu yang kurang tepat untuk bertanya, tapi…" ucap sang putri sambil tersenyum. "Yamato… maukah kau ikut denganku?"

"Ikut… anda…?" balas Yamato pelan. Paru-paru sang prajurit berjuang keras mempertahankan hidup yang sudah tinggal seujung rambut itu.

"Ya. Kita berdiri di pintu sebuah era baru… era di mana orang-orang akan mengatakan bahwa prajurit sepertimu sudah tidak dibutuhkan," sang putri berucap pelan. "Tapi aku tak akan pernah sependapat dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Selama ada diplomat sepertiku, prajurit harus selalu ada…"

"Sa-… ya… baik-… lah," bisik Yamato dengan tenaganya yang terakhir. "Un-… tuk anda… saya… akan ikut… sampai ke manapun…"

"Baiklah… Komodor Infantri Laut Yamato, dengan kekuasaan yang diberikan padaku oleh Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang… kunyatakan engkau dibebaskan dari tugas-tugasmu," ucap sang putri sambil meletakkan tangan Yamato di atas dadanya, lalu mengecup dahi sang prajurit dan menutup matanya yang berhenti berfungsi dalam keadaan terbuka. "Istirahatlah dalam damai."

Hari itu, 7 April 1964, tepat sembilan belas tahun setelah kapal yang senama dengannya tenggelam, Yamato menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Sebuah medan tenaga langsung melingkupi tubuh tanpa nyawa Yamato, sementara sang putri melangkah mundur untuk menghormatinya. Sebuah getaran mulai terasa di badan kapal Yukikaze, sebelum sebuah kapal yang luar biasa besar menerobos keluar permukaan laut. Ukuran Yukikaze yang berada di dekatnya bak Daud dibandingkan dengan Jalut.

"Kapal tempur Yamato… tujuh puluh dua ribu ton baja, mesiu, darah, dan air mata," ujar sang putri sambil tersenyum. "Kapal tempur terkuat yang pernah dikenal dunia. Kapal kita."

* * *

…

* * *

Sekedip mata kemudian, sang putri sudah berada dalam ruangan putih dengan sepasang kursi dan meja taman kecil di tengahnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Seperangkat poci teh dan cangkir-cangkirnya terletak di atas meja, nampak sedikit aneh dan tidak pada tempatnya.

"Laporkan kemajuan Operasi Hydra, Kongou," ujar sang putri sambil mengambil tempat di kursi satunya.

"Operasi berhasil dengan kesuksesan besar," balas sang gadis berambut pirang. "Armada Halimun di seluruh dunia berhasil membinasakan musuh-musuhnya."

"Bagaimana dengan operasimu sendiri di Okinawa?" tanya sang putri sambil tersenyum dan menuangkan teh untuk Kongou dan dirinya sendiri.

"Tak ada masalah berarti. Saat kami sampai di sana, Armada Laut Dalam dan para Infantri Laut sudah saling menghancurkan," balas Kongou sambil menerima secangkir teh yang baru dituang itu. "Campur tangan kami minimal."

"Ah, begitukah," ujar sang putri sambil tersenyum, sebelum menyesap teh hangat dalam cangkirnya. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam sunyi saat mereka berdua menikmati teh di cangkir masing-masing.

"Satu pertanyaan, Yamato," ujar Kongou sebelum meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja. "Apa… yang akan kau perbuat dengan mayat dua Infantri Laut di dek Yukikaze?"

"Oh, kata _mayat_ terdengar seperti ekspresi yang sangat vulgar, bukan begitu?" kata Yamato sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku lebih senang memakai istilah _tubuh_…"

"…Terserah kaulah tentang istilahnya," balas Kongou dengan nada suara hampir menggerutu.

"Jangan takut, secara teknis mereka belum mati. Aku hanya membekukan pergerakan temporal mereka sementara pola elektrik otak mereka dipetakan," ujar Yamato meneruskan. "Ini harusnya makan waktu satu sampai dua hari dengan kekuatan prosesor milikku."

"Aku belum mengerti," imbuh Kongou.

"Di dalam otak-otak itu ada pengalaman bertempur selama hampir sembilan tahun, Kongou," balas Yamato sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Pengalaman yang kita sama sekali tidak punya. Ini harta yang tak ternilai harganya dan bisa membuat armada Pasifik Barat kita unggul dari armada-armada lain."

"Tapi doktrin tempur mereka berbeda, Yamato," sanggah Kongou. "Pola pergerakan mereka disesuaikan untuk jumlah dan ukuran unit yang kecil. Untuk kapal seukuran yang kita punya, taktik mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diterapkan. Ini semua percuma."

"Walaupun begitu, kita tak bisa menyanggah kreativitas yang mereka tunjukkan. Banyak pertempuran laut yang terjadi merupakan ulangan dari pertempuran-pertempuran laut saat Perang Pasifik," balas Yamato, senyum belum lagi meninggalkan wajahnya. "Tanpa kreativitas itu, jalannya beberapa pertempuran laut pasti akan sama persis dengan Perang Dunia II. Pertempuran Teluk Ormoc misalnya, harusnya Shimakaze tenggelam di sana… tapi kali ini tidak. Ini membuatku tertarik."

"Maksudmu… mungkin rahasia kreativitas mereka ada di sana?" tanya Kongou, matanya menunjukkan kilau pengertian.

"Betul. Dan walaupun kita tidak mendapatkannya, kita tetap tahu apa yang harus dihindari," jawab Yamato, senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya. "Kita tetap mendapatkan keuntungan, apapun yang terjadi."

"…Aku mengerti," ujar Kongou sambil bangkit.

"Kongou, satu pertanyaan untukmu," ujar Yamato.

"Ya?" balas Kongou.

"Apa kau bertemu dirimu yang satu lagi di Okinawa?" tanya Yamato. "Kalau tidak salah waktu pesta terakhir itu kau sempat mengobrol lama dengannya."

"…Tidak. Nampaknya ia tenggelam di awal-awal pertempuran," jawab Kongou sesaat sebelum tubuhnya menghilang.

* * *

…

* * *

2039, lepas pantai Minami-Torishima.

Di permukaan laut biru itu, dua armada laut besar berhadapan. Di satu sisi, ada Armada Laut Pasifik Sekutu yang sebagian besar terdiri dari kapal-kapal perusak misil yang mengawal kapal-kapal induk super yang telah sampai dari pelabuhan Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Di sisi lain, Armada Halimun Pasifik yang terdiri dari kapal-kapal tua dari era Perang Dunia Kedua, dibangkitkan kembali oleh Kode Kelaksamanaan untuk menguasai laut seluruh dunia. Baik Armada Laut Sekutu maupun Armada Halimun mengerahkan semua kapal yang mereka punya, dan di tiga tempat di seluruh dunia mereka sedang berhadapan seperti ini.

Dua armada besar yang saling berhadapan itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah celah selebar satu kilometer. Di sisi Armada Sekutu, berdiri kapal tempur USS Missouri, sementara di sisi Armada Halimun berdiri kapal tempur Yamato. Tidak ada kapal lain di sekitar mereka, dan karena itu ukuran mereka yang jauh melebihi kapal lainnya menjadi sangat kentara.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berdiri di ujung haluan Yamato. Matanya awas mengawasi kapal tempur itu, bak hendak memindai setiap jengkal besi yang digunakan untuk membuat raksasa baja itu. Gaun putihnya berkibar ditiup angin laut, tanpa mengurangi keanggunan sang gadis atau menutupi hatinya yang teguh bak sebilah pedang.

"Mereka menantang kita, hmm?" ujar sesosok gadis lain yang mendekatinya dari belakang. Rambutnya kurang-lebih sama panjang dengan gadis pertama, namun berwarna cokelat tua. Tubuhnya dibalut seragam kelasi dan rok pendek putih dengan trim biru. "USS Missouri, ya… ohoho, mereka betul-betul menantang kita dengan membawa Mighty Mo ke sini. Berani taruhan, Bismarck pasti sedang berhadapan dengan USS Wisconsin sekarang."

"Kapal tempat perjanjian penyerahan diri Jepang ditandatangani," komentar sang gadis berambut hitam dengan nada tak menghargai. "Cih."

"Perjanjian yang bertahan tak lebih dari lima tahun karena kemunculan Armada laut Dalam," imbuh sang gadis berambut coklat.

"Ini semua sia-sia. Senjata kita lebih baik, perisai kita tak terkalahkan, kecepatan kita lebih tinggi…" komentar gadis berambut hitam sambil mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. "Mereka juga tahu itu, tapi mereka tetap bersikeras memberikan perlawanan… aku tak mengerti."

"Begitulah adanya manusia, sayang… menurut mereka lebih baik menjadi serpihan permata daripada genting yang utuh. Oh lihat, mereka memberi kode morse," balas gadis berambut coklat sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang berkerlip-kerlip di dek Missouri. "P-I-K-I-R-K-A-N-stop-K-E-M…"

"Kirim balasannya," ucap gadis berambut hitam dengan pandangan mata nan teguh. "M-A-A-F."

Sesaat hening ketika jawaban dikirimkan. Setelah jawaban pendek itu sampai, Missouri segera meluncurkan tiga suar berwarna merah ke udara. Kedua gadis itu segera bisa mendeteksi titik-titik panas khas mesin jet dari landasan kapal-kapal induk yang berada di garis belakang, pertanda pertempuran segera dimulai. Selain itu, beberapa kapal perusak mulai menembakkan misil-misil mereka ke udara dengan Yamato sebagai sasaran.

"Ohoho, pesawat-pesawat mereka sebentar lagi lepas landas~" ucap gadis berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum. "Haruskah kita membalas?"

"Tidak membalas berarti tidak sopan," balas sang gadis berambut hitam sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara, bak memberi aba-aba siap. "Kepada seluruh anggota Armada Halimun Pasifik… di sini _flagship_ kapal tempur Yamato. Balas tembakan mereka! Tunjukkan kehebatan Armada Halimun! BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAAAI!"

Hari itu umat manusia mendapatkan peringatan yang kelam, bahwa halimun yang menyelimuti laut bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah disingkirkan begitu saja.

* * *

Glossarium:

[1]: Istilah 'Infantri Laut' saya pakai karena terjemahan langsungnya terdengar agak lucu. Lagipula, tentara mana yang mau menamai pasukan mereka 'Gadis Armada' atau 'Gadis Kapal'?

[2]: Diterjemahkan dari 'Five Regent Families', yaitu lima keluarga ningrat dalam lingkungan kekaisaran Jepang yang secara tradisional berhak untuk memegang jabatan penasihat utama Kaisar (Sesshou/Wali Raja dan Kampaku/Perdana Menteri). Kelima keluarga ini adalah keluarga Konoe, Kujou, Ichijou, Nijou, dan Takatsukasa.

[3]: 'suar' adalah istilah yang saya pilih untuk mewakili istilah 'flare'. 'Pemancar suar' di kalimat seterusnya disesuaikan dari istilah 'beacon'.

[4]: 'Pembom-tukik' (kata dasar 'tukik' biasanya digunakan dengan imbuhan me- untuk membentuk kata 'menukik') adalah istilah yang saya pilih untuk 'dive bomber'. 'pembom-torpedo' saya pilih untuk 'torpedo bomber'.

[5]: Baris ini pasti ga asing buat yang punya Yamato di game KanColle, walaupun baris ini agak diubah dan tidak digunakan dalam konteks yang sama dengan dalam game (aslinya ini baris yang disebutkan Yamato ketika memulai pertempuran malam). Ungkapan 'kyousa' sendiri sengaja tidak saya terjemahkan karena artinya kira-kira mirip dengan 'mengangkangi'.

* * *

A/N:

Terasa aneh, ya? Memang. Saya berusaha menerjemahkan istilah-istilah kelautan yang ada dalam bahasa Inggris atau Jepang ke dalam bahasa Indonesia (sambil mengingat-ingat manga Phantom of Battleship Yamato). Fic ini sendiri saya bikin untuk 'mengelas' canon antara Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio dan KanColle… saya sendiri agak kaget karena belum ada yang membuat fic crossover diantara kedua fandom ini. Kalau bingung, boleh bertanya(?)… and enjoy~!


End file.
